Harry Potter : A Confundus to Time
by ShadowBasilisk
Summary: Follow Harry as he goes back in time to before the Founders and reshapes the British Wizarding World as well as Britain itself.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter in not owned by me.

**Harry Potter : A Confundus to Time**

**Chapter 1 : the Boy No Longer Needed**

With the fall of Voldemort the British wizarding populace, led by the Ministry of Magic, went back to their normal routines. Sadly for one young wizard, this meant that he was again reminded of the sheep mentality of most of the witches and wizards he had met. Spearheaded by the new Minister, Algie Smith, the Daily Prophet started vilifying him with a fervor a year after Voldemort fell. According to the Ministry and the Prophet the young wizard would try to take over their society just as Voldemort had tried and to an extent how Dumbledore had succeeded.

He and his friends had grown distant in the months since the last battle. They were now occupied by the gifts and positions they attained for being in the front lines of the war against Voldemort than to care about their now distant friend who was being forced into hiding. A few months later and they started to tout the Ministry's claims, especially once Rita Skeeter's book, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore was published and it finally became know to the public just how horrible of a man the Headmaster truly was. Out of fear of being sucked in with him into a new war, and losing what they now had they shunned their first school friend.

Ron and Ginny were now professional Quidditch players, Ron a keeper for his beloved Cannons and Ginny a chaser for the Bats. Hermione became an aide for the new minister. Luna was a researcher in the Department of Mysteries, while Neville took over the duties of Lord Longbottom, he also opened a magical plant nursery and ran a owl-order potions supply company. Arthur Weasley was back into his old position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Percy, disenchanted with the Ministry went to work at WWW with George. Bill and Charlie went back to their old jobs in Egypt and Romania respectively, while Molly just stayed home in a relatively empty house. The rest of the Order of Phoenix either faded away or in the case of the teachers back to the school and never contacted him again.

Since his friends and those few he knew closely from the Order of the Phoenix that survived had abandoned and denounced him he threw himself into study. He studied everything, from Charms and Transfiguration to Potions and Herbology, Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense against the Dark Arts and even the Dark Arts in his pursuit of knowledge. Now five years after they left began to see him as a disease to their lives he considered himself one of the most knowledgeable wizards around, as well as probably the most powerful.

One day the young wizard was sitting in the library at his hidden manor, which now contained the books from both his family and the Black's. Sitting in a plush and comfortable chair while reading a book on wizarding history around the time of the Founder's when he was interrupted by a small pop. Turning he saw a small house elf holding a letter out to him. He took the letter and after thanking the elf which disappeared with another small pop, checked the letter for any curses. Finding none he opened it and began to read, all the while a smile beginning to form on his face.

_Lord Potter_

_I am writing to you and breaking my vow of seclusion from the wizarding world after a very unfortunate happening at Hogwarts 11 years ago._

_I would like to congratulate you on your defeat of the one known as Voldemort. It is not very often to see one as young as yourself defeat such a powerful foe, and yet you have done that twice as well as winning multiple other battles against him. We both know that your defeat of him should have been much more grand and flashy if not for a certain meddlesome, twinkly eyed trickster holding you back in your learning. _

_That trickster was also a thief of a few things that belonged to me, he stole partial credit for the uses of dragons blood, as well as a very valuable ruby which he thought was my philosopher's stone. I am sure you know now who I am my Lord, and would like to extend an invitation towards you that could change history as we know it._

_Master Alchemist,_

_Nicolas Flamel_

Harry wrote a quick reply and called for Kreature, sending him off to deliver the note to Flamel. A few minutes later and Kreature returned with another note from Flamel, telling Harry that he was welcome to come at his earliest convenience as well as a portkey to the alchemists' manor.

Not knowing what to expect Harry put on his best dragon hide armor and a special green cloak he designed that didn't encumber his movements if there was a fight. He also holstered his old holly wand and the Elder Wand to his forearms before whispering the given portkey activation and being whisked away.


End file.
